


AKA How Badly You Can Get Fucked By the Desert

by scrawly_times



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Gen, Heat Stroke, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Teufort is a Desert and Deserts Are Hell, all characters are here and are being tagged as they get a chapter, pyro in a big floppy sunhat, sincerely Someone Who Is From a Desert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-18 01:09:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14201745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrawly_times/pseuds/scrawly_times
Summary: "Snip Snop Today at 1:24 PM:okay okay realization: approximately Nobody on the team knows how to handle deserts except for Sniperor heator dry heatfuck, do they even know to carry water everywhere?fucki'msomewhat worried for these losers noware they okay"Also known as: series of drabbles on how the RED team handles their new assignment in Teufort, by an author who grew up in a desert and is Very Worried





	1. Sniper

**Author's Note:**

> alright *cracks knuckles* don't take everything about this fic TOO seriously, but also, please PLEASE note guys that deserts are legitimately dangerous places to live in. A major part of why Australia is known as the Danger Continent is because it's like mostly desert. 
> 
> I grew up in a desert town in Southern California, so like Sniper, a lot of the basic desert safety things are just... second nature to me? I was also a strawberry-blondh blue eyed pale ass Irish kid, meaning you don't want to KNOW how much I got sunburned, even slathering on 100 proof sunscreen 24/7. It's gotten to the point that I love the smell of sunscreen and also am incapable of noticing I'm burning until I need to go to the hospital.
> 
> And yes, it is entirely possible to give yourself second degree burns from the sun, if you're exposed badly enough. When you take into account a LOT of metal objects and heat absorbent materials it's possible to get up to third degree burns from sheer heat convection. 
> 
> However, in this case I am still Sniper, in that I do genuinely love the heat and dryness. There's just certain facts of life you have to consider with desert living and a bunch of foreigners with no real experience with it? aha. Sorry, but they're not gonna handle it very well.
> 
> BUT IT'S STILL TF2, SO THIS IS ALSO GONNA BE VERY FUNNY
> 
> So yeah, this is all based on both my personal practical experience and a fuckton of scientific research I've done on the damages heat illnesses and exposure causes. I like to consider myself something of an expert on the topic of heat in general but I am not actually like accredited or anything so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Nobody on Team Fortress knew how to deal with deserts.

Sniper of course was the sole exception to this. Growing up in the Australian Outback, he was one of the few desert natives that actually _liked_ the oppressive heat and dangerous weather. It was comfortable and welcoming to him. He knew how to live with it without getting sick or hurt too, knowing where his boundaries with heat were. He knew when to draw the line and go find some cool air.

When they were assigned to Teufort he enjoyed sitting out in his van letting himself grow accustomed to the heat and dryness again. That way when they had the battle the next day, he wouldn’t get heatstroke by exposing himself to extreme temperatures so suddenly.

When the battle arrived he limited himself to one cup of coffee that morning (again, until his body grew used to the heat again) and one single thermos for the battle. He brought two heavy duty water bottles with him to stay hydrated and a pack of crackers in case he sweated too much. He didn’t have a very exerting job, but small enclosed areas meant the heat would pool together and make him feel hotter than if he were out in the sun.

Sniper swapped his usual aviator’s out for a darker pair to protect his eyes and even had a special colored lens cover for his rifle that would keep it from straining his eyes.

He was still pretty tanned, so he wore his usual short sleeved shirt, and his vest was easy to take off if he got too hot. Sniper did forego his pants and put on a pair of cargo shorts with plenty of pockets but thinner fabric.

His hat was already a part of his outfit so he had plenty of head cover and a fan if he needed to get some air flow going in whatever nest he would tuck himself into.

On that note, he knew how to find good spots that would have _some_ sort of air flow and keep him out of the sun. Shade didn’t always help with the heat but it was better than getting a sunburn.

He also wore some thin gloves to absorb any sweat from his hands and allow him to handle his rifle without getting burnt. Guns could get _damn_ hot in the desert heat. The metal parts absorbed heat like nothing else and nothing was worse than trying to shoot a gun when the trigger was too hot to touch.

Now, Sniper considered these all to be rather simple preparations. He wasn’t going overboard, but he hadn’t been in a desert in a while and his body had gotten used to other temperatures for the past few years. He just needed to put some precautions in place because he would be sitting in tiny places with no airflow all day.

He did think briefly of his teammates, but brushed them off as probably fine. When he did try to give them some advice quietly they got offended and claimed they would be fine. He agreed because they’d be running around with plenty of fresh air around and the ability to duck in and out of shade if they needed to.

This was a _huge_ miscalculation on his part. Sniper failed to consider the stubbornness of RED and their inability to admit when they were beat. Similarly, none of them had ever lived somewhere where it was possible to hit the highest temperature ranges on a daily basis. They didn’t _know_ how hot it would actually get. And even if they did, there was a difference between acknowledging something and _knowing_ it.

The kinds of levels of heat and sun exposure deserts caused was completely foreign to everyone on the team. There was a genuine inability for their bodies to handle those levels of heat on a constant basis. Sniper, having grown up dealing with the weather from childhood, was so used to it that it didn’t even register to him that it was possible for them to have _no fucking clue_ what the hell they were doing. To Sniper, even if you were an idiot, as long as you were a healthy adult you were probably tough enough to last it out. After all, the battle only lasted half the day.


	2. Medic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Medic is moderately intelligent but seriously Germany... did not prepare him for this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw man thanks for showing interest in this, guys! They are RED team, btw, though I may make another final chapter to summarize BLU's reaction if everyone's interested

Medic was one of the worst when they first arrived in Teufort. He was wearing white, which helped a little bit, but he was squinting at how bright everything was and within a frighteningly short amount of time his face was turning pink. 

In battle he was very clumsy due to his rubber gloves both burning up in the heat and being filled with sweat. He could hardly use his medigun because of the metal grip on rubber gloves. His pack was also a miniature fucking  _ sun  _ on his back and incredibly uncomfortable to carry around.

Less than an hour into the battle Medic had just given up and stripped off his fancier undershirts to run around with only his white lab coat. His pants were pulled out of his boots and he was  _ pouring _ buckets of sweat. 

Being a medical professional, he knew how to recognize heat illness, and so was trying to keep himself hydrated with water and electrolytes as best he could. But he would  _ swear _ the sun was sucking all the water he kept drinking right out of his skin. He also was the only person to actually put  _ sunscreen _ on of his own violation. He ended up having to argue Heavy into accepting some. The others wouldn't even consider it. 

Taking off his undershirts and leaving his coat open proved to be a mistake. Several hours in the persistent burning on his skin finally got to him and he gave up and hid himself in the respawn room. 

Medic ended up sunburnt all over his face and neck and  _ very _ severely burnt across his chest. Other than that, he was lucky enough to escape without a heat stroke, though he’d gotten very lightheaded multiple times and was having some trouble breathing. Minor heat exhaustion, he eventually diagnosed himself with. 

Oddly enough, even with his glasses everything looked a little fuzzier than it should be…

Ah, it was probably nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah Medic, sunburned your fucking eyeballs and didn't even realize it
> 
> Let me know who you guys wanna see oneshots for next! Some are already written and vary in length but I'm unsure who to put up next


	3. Scout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scout no

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scout was actually the third I wrote up and honestly makes me laugh because... he's not suited for this gdi, but he's both young AND sturdy enough he's less likely to get hurt by heat illnesses. But he'll still suffer.

Scout was an idiot.

Boston could get hot but not “100+ degrees Fahrenheit” sort of  _ hot. _

The first thing he considered in the desert was that he could use the sun to get a tan. His clothes were good enough for the desert, being thin and letting air get to his skin, but at the end of the day his arms, face, and legs were a bright cherry red because he refused to wear sunscreen. 

There’s a certain fact about sunburns many people don’t realize: by the time you start to  _ feel  _ it, you’ve probably already been burned rather badly. And you can continue burning long after you’ve stepped out of the sun. So however bad it looked at the moment, it will always end up turning out  _ worse _ later. 

Scout made it worse for himself with Bonk. The carbonation and sugar in the heat only served to make him nauseous and dizzy as hell. Eventually after respawning too many times because he was too nauseous to dodge something, he gave up on soda and just chugged a fuckton of water while running around.

He was just lucky he was young enough and yet sturdy enough that heat illnesses would have a hard time with him. Constantly running in and out of buildings kept him somewhat cool.

But still, at the end of the day Scout was burning up all over and had a  _ fever _ he’d burned himself so badly. He could barely move without pain. His hat shaded the majority of his face fortunately but his limbs were in so much pain he couldn’t even sit down. 

Furthermore he’d been running around and sweating so much he had heat cramps and rashes in uncomfortable places. Medic was just astonished he hadn’t gotten heat exhaustion on top of everything else. He ended up dosing Scout with basic Tylenol and dumping him on his softest gurney to sleep the worst of it off. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Medic COULD give him like, some burn cream, at the LEAST, but he's salty that Scout didn't fucking listen to him so he's going to let the boy suffer 
> 
> Medic isn't a nice guy lol


	4. Engineer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Listen Texas is hot but it's not the desert. Or at least where Engie's from.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact I am currently living in Texas so I get very very salty when Texans try to act like Texas heat is sooooo bad just because "it ain't the heat it's the HUMIDITY" and I'm just like "yeah! but Texas doesn't suck the water out of your body like a vampire!!! stop acting so goddamn superior!!!!!!" 
> 
> anyways
> 
> Engineer is canonically from a very weird part of Texas, and here's why: he's middle Texan. That is literally where ALL the Texas stereotypes (East, West, Panhandle, and South) all mix together in a weird slurry. He's also from a TINY ASS TOWN IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE. Which is the REASON why he's such a walking stereotype and it's fucking HILARIOUS
> 
> Also I can guarantee you that any and all Texas stereotypes are TRUE. I've seen all of them. I've lived all of them. Hell, I DO some of them, and I'm not even like, native Texan. (my roommate calls me Generic Texan and it cracks me up)

Dell was from Bee Cave, Texas. Now, Texas had some decent heatwaves. In some parts of Texas, summer heats didn't dip below 100 degrees Fahrenheit. Hell, Western Texas itself was a desert!

But Bee Cave was in  _ middle  _ Texas and was primarily hell because of its summer humidity. The heat was a wall of  _ liquid  _ in the air that made you feel like you were drowning on dry land. 

Desert heat was  _ dry.  _ The desert sucked every ounce of moisture out of your skin that it could and then some. Dell had never _ felt _ himself sweat so much in his Goddamn life.

Engineer hated summer heat, but at least in Texas he could manage it. Here he was just plain _ miserable.  _

He didn't quite realize how  _ bad _ the temperatures got too. Engineer gave up on his thick overalls early on and tried just working in a tanktop and shorts. 

This might have helped him keep cool, but there was one main problem he couldn’t avoid… he couldn't even fucking touch his equipment and it was pissing him off. 

The sun and heat sank into the metal and Engineer felt like he was grabbing a pot right off a fire every time he tried picking something up. Gloves didn't help, because even with heavy duty fabric the metal was just  _ too damn hot.  _ Engie was lucky enough he could wrap a couple cloths around the handle of his wrench. He couldn't manhandle any of his bulkier machinery like he usually did and building  _ anything at all _ was taking more time and effort than it should. 

Engineer was used to sunburns and even know quite a lot about how to avoid them. He just underestimated how much shade would be available and ended up somewhat rosy by the end of the day. Nothing he couldn’t handle on that end, though. The base had some old aloe vera plants growing in corners everywhere. He could just dab some of the juice on his sunburns and he’d be fine.

It didn’t help the burns he kept getting every time he tried moving his gear around though. Engie ended up finding a secluded, shaded nook near the point and set up camp there so he could just stay out of the Goddamn sun. Once he tossed together a fan he could sit and fortify the place from there. 

That was what he spent the rest of the round from there on out, sitting in his corner with a fan on high and just letting his sentries shoot anything that came near. 

When he heard that the others were mostly just sitting in the respawn room and reverse camping in the moderately cool air there he went ahead and ran back to get an industrial sized fan set up for them. Or at least trick out the air conditioner. 

It took a bit of fiddling before he realized something important about the air conditioner, actually. It had a humidifier in it.

Now, in Texas (or middle Texas, where it was humid all the time) they had the opposite. Air conditioners were built so that they would draw some of the excess moisture out of the air to help cool it down. Here in Teufort, they had humidifiers to  _ add _ moisture to the dry air to keep people cool. Engineer had a nice time fiddling with it and figuring out how to amp it up before leaving back to his little nest.

He did set up a teleporter back to respawn though, so the team had a cooler resting spot out in the field if they needed one. BLU didn’t seem to realize or care that he was camping so obviously. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not everyone gets harmed or seriously injured by the weather, especially because Engineer is actually one of the most physically acclimated to harsh temperatures in the higher temperatures. Sniper and him are probably equally resistant.
> 
> And okay okay listen: Engie isn't HARMED by the heat, but let me FUCKING TELL YOU: Texans can NOT handle dry heat, IN THE SLIGHTEST. On trips back to my hometown, dry heat absolutely made family members MISERABLE as all hell. So while Engie's basically just a little burnt (from the sun and hot metal) he is mainly plain miserable, okay. Miserable. This poor, poor man. Someone give him a spray bottle and a cool beer.
> 
> Who do you guys wanna see up next? :P


	5. Heavy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heavy is not okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy thanks for all the love, guys!
> 
> It's 2 AM and i can't sleep, so have this

Heavy was from Siberia. Sun exposure wasn’t much of an issue for him. In the snow, sunlight bounced and magnified when it reflected around, meaning you could get sunburns just as badly on cold, cloudy days as sunny, warm ones. 

Sunburn wasn’t Heavy’s main problem. He did allow Medic to slather sunscreen on his exposed skin, knowing the doctor wouldn’t insist on it if it weren’t necessary, but he didn’t particularly mind when he still ended up pink and faintly red by the end of the day. 

No, Heavy’s problem was the heat. 

He’d thought it was hot enough in the bases they’d been to before. Now? Heavy walked out the door of the respawn in the morning and  _ very _ nearly turned right around. It was like walking into a solid wall of heat. 

He got dizzy less than an hour in and had to sit down inside respawn to cool down. He compromised with himself by repeatedly going back to respawn to give himself breaks in cooler air. But halfway through the day the dizziness got worse, his muscles were cramping up painfully, and he was having a hard time breathing. 

At that point, Medic stormed out of respawn and dragged Heavy back for an examination. It said a lot that he  _ could _ drag Heavy back with minimal protests. Only a few minutes had Medic placing him with major heat exhaustion and cramps, bordering on a heat stroke. 

Heavy still insisted on going out and fighting but Medic enforced a  _ long _ break before letting him go out again, followed up by only doing very short bursts in battle. A  _ very  _ explicit and disturbing lecture on the long term effects of severe heat illness was enough to convince Heavy to follow instructions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I figure Heavy would be the type to try to tough it out... if it weren't for the fact that when you're suffering from heat exhaustion, especially when you're on the edge of heat STROKE, you get very fuzzy in the head and it's hard to think. Everything just gets very... hazy. People close to a heat stroke can become unresponsive and blank. It's not hard to imagine why Heavy is so badly affected by the heat. 
> 
> Also heat illnesses can indeed have dangerous long term effects if you're dumb enough to not take care of yourself. Like, you are literally cooking your brain. It's some bad stuff. Medic probably still exaggerates to keep Heavy safe tbh
> 
> Kinda wanna do Demo next tbh but also poor Pyro. Who do u guys wanna see?


	6. Pyro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *deep breath* I once spent an entire semester researching how exactly a fuckboy's theory on how to protect himself from heat exposure was complete and utter bullshit. Trust me, Pyro is not okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one's sort and sweet, honestly, because Pyro's situation is... *deeper breath* COMPLICATED. I don't want to write a long rant that's longer than the chapter, but I get... rather passionate and SALTY AF about heat convection. I spent an entire semester researching heat convection and materials designed to stop it. And have often researched it since then.
> 
> I'll save the main rant for down below, but basically: no, Pyro's suit does NOT protect them from the heat. there are numerous reasons for this.

Poor, poor Pyro. 

They were the one Sniper actually insisted on warning.

Rubber suit, in the desert sun? Not a good idea. The sun could  _ literally _ cook someone alive like that. That wasn't an exaggeration either. 

Fortunately, Pyro was receptive to his warnings and took his advice. 

Instead of the rubber outfit Pyro stole Engineer’s overalls and looked like an odd gardener in big baggy clothes. Their gloves weren’t even rubber, though they were still very thick. Instead of their black gasmask they’d wrapped their head thoroughly in a scarf and stole some of Engineer’s goggles to go with the overalls. (Though it was possible Engineer had just let Pyro take them.)

Sniper did have to admit, the floppy sun hat was a good idea, if goofy looking. It went with Pyro’s gardening look at least.

Unfortunately Pyro was still covered head to toe. In desert heat.

This wasn’t  _ entirely _ a bad thing, if you were okay with sweating. When sweat was absorbed into cloth it made clothes damp and helped cool you off. And keeping skin from showing helped avoid sun exposure, meaning no burning skin.

Pyro’s job unfortunately meant they were still handling a large metal piece of machinery with the sole purpose of  _ burning things.  _ While covered head to toe in thick cloth that would just absorb heat. Around the time Medic ducked out of the battle, Pyro collapsed in a dead faint from heat stroke. 

Once they’d been dragged back to the respawn room and Medic, Pyro woke up and spent the rest of the day dizzy and out of sorts. Medic dumped a few bottles of lukewarm water down the inside of their shirt to cool them down, then made them sit down and cool down slowly. 

After they were feeling better Pyro occasionally ran back out to go help the others in battle, but would run back to the respawn quickly to hog the air conditioner. Not that anyone said anything, of course, especially after Medic and Pyro had a huge row over their outfit. Pyro refused to strip to anything less restrictive. Medic wanted them to "air out" a bit to cool themself down further. 

In the end, since Pyro wasn't staying out on the field Medic let them get away with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright. Let's start off with the obvious: "But scrawly! Isn't Pyro's suit fireproof? Won't that make it heatproof?"
> 
> First: There's no such thing as fire proof. Pyro's suit is fire RETARDANT, meaning that it CAN catch on fire, but it's going to be hard as shit to actually light up and will fizzle out easily. We haven't actually invented anything capable of being properly 'fire proof' - considering if you put enough heat into something, it will either combust or melt.  
> Second: FIRE "proof" does not mean HEAT "proof". Fire is not just heat given shape. When firefighters go into a burning building, the fire is only a passing concern. What they're primarily worried about is that heat can radiate through the air in such thick waves the heat ALONE can kill without even coming near the fire. (I could actually go on ANOTHER rant about tree crowning in forest fires, but I'll save that)
> 
> Heat is a form of energy and as long as there is air (not a vacuum, such as in space) heat will pass through the molecules of ANYTHING. There ARE certain materials which can hold BACK heat, meaning it will take LONGER for heat to transmit through it, but there's no way possible to stop heat completely.
> 
> Then add onto the fact: there's a human body inside Pyro's suit. That human body exerts itself and creates its own heat. Firefighters have to undergo serious physical conditioning before and after going into fires because their bodies will heat THEMSELVES up in their suits, even if the outside heat didn't necessarily get to them. And Pyro's got a large piece of metal machinery they've gotta haul around and swing wildly, meaning they exert themself a LOT. (Exertion is actually something that effects ALL the mercenaries, their bodies are just more capable of releasing heat into the air since they're not contained in restrictive clothing.)
> 
> Okay. Final point, I promise: Fire retardant clothing? Is crazy HEAT ABSORBENT. It has to be, in order to not catch on fire, due to physics and science I don't want to rant about further. So basically, Pyro's suit itself is a walking oven.
> 
> Fortunately Sniper warned them and Pyro's a smart person who also works with heat regularly and is aware their suit's ALREADY an oven without taking a desert into account :P also, I would die if someone drew Pyro in this "desert" gardening outfit. Hell, I might do it myself. Imagine all their outfit covered in old lady flower patterns


	7. Demo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demo nopes the fuck out lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice to see my long ranting in the last channel was interesting! :D

It’s a well known fact that the color black, usually in context of someone’s clothes, absorbs heat and sunlight like nothing else. It’s an oddly lesser known fact that darker colored skin absorbs heat the same way. 

Demo happened to be in the unfortunate position of having both dark skin and black clothes on. Along with a very thick, bulky vest.

He also happened to be drunk, as per his usual. Alcohol and heat do not mix. Especially with how badly it dehydrates the body. 

Darker skinned people usually had a better chance against UV rays, even though they absorbed more thermal energy. Unfortunately, Demoman was Scottish and used to Scottish  _ weather.  _ People of color  _ can,  _ in fact, get sunburned. It’s just  _ harder to tell _ when they’re sunburned because they don’t look like ridiculous tomatoes when they do.

So only an hour or two in Demo was dehydrated as fuck, close to a heat stroke from his thick black vest and dark skin, and sunburned to shit and back because his skin wasn’t used to the saturation of UV rays cooking him. He decided after that hour or two that he didn’t give enough of a shit and ducked behind a locker in a somewhat cooler building to sleep off the immense migraine he had from the dehydration and scrumpy. He didn’t wake up until after the match. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Demo is both smart and drunk enough to not give a shit so he just nopes his way out of there before anyone else
> 
> 1: I am white. I am painfully, painfully white and pale as shit. I sunburn to fuck and back at the first drop of a hat.   
> 2: I still know dark skinned people can sunburn, because it's... it's common sense. And have been with people of color who got terribly sunburned because their skin wasn't used to the sun exposure. It's just hard to TELL they're sunburned, the lucky fucks. 
> 
> On a funnier note, that you guys may not know, eyepatches SUCK in like even mild heat. It could be a breezy day and you can still be sweating under your eyepatch. Eyepatch sweat is annoying as shit lol. I know from personal experience, because I wear an eyepatch over my blind eye for light exposure issues when I'm out and about. (I still HAVE both eyes, but one doesn't Work, and generally causes a lot of minor annoyances bcz of it lol) Idk how having an empty eye socket interacts with eyepatch sweat but I'm assuming it's NOT fun so Demo's got one hell of a minor annoyance to deal with


	8. Soldier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prepare to be surprised

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost done folks! I'm glad y'all have enjoyed this chaos as it happens

Soldier was… odd. 

Strangely enough, his outfit was the most suited to the temperatures. His jacket covered his skin but was still breathable. His helmet protected his head and eyes from the sun. His pants were loose and airy, preventing chafing and keeping him cooler. There wasn't any real… problem with him. 

His rocket launcher was an issue, but Soldier was, well,  _ himself,  _ so something as small as a burning hot chunk of metal pressing down on his shoulder wasn’t enough to bother him. 

He was also somewhat used to temperature extremes, so less affected by them...

And yet still, at the end of the day when everyone gathered together for an after mission report, Soldier marched into base and immediately fell flat on his face in a faint. He had been fighting minor heat exhaustion all day and some weird Soldier... Thing… helped him hold out just long enough for the day's battle to conclude. 

Once Medic figured this out he promptly dosed Soldier with sedatives, dumped him in a bathtub filled halfway with lukewarm water, gave him an IV, and left him. Hopefully whenever he next woke up he wouldn't try to charge off into battle. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit sloppier than the other chapters but,, listen it genuinely surprised me too that Soldier was one of the mercs better suited to the desert. He's not from anywhere specific in America (at least in my hc verse for him) so he's been exposed to a wide variety of temps especially compared to the other mercs! 
> 
> But then it's still Soldier, so

**Author's Note:**

> I am a salty/stressed desert life native who loves it but also knows it can kill me. It was with a Lot of sudden horror that I realized earlier today that none of the mercs except for Sniper have any idea how to handle desert heat... and one of the main maps everyone writes about is in a fuckin desert.
> 
> Clearly, this needed to be explored
> 
> For those not good at conversions, I'm placing Teufort at my hometown temperatures where in the summer we got 110 degree Fahrenheit weather on the regular, with it reaching OVER 120 on worse days. In Celsius this is about 43-48.8 degrees. It will ALWAYS be over 100F/37.7C during the day in the desert


End file.
